


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder (oooh, alternate title!).Just a short self-indulgent tidbit of bullshit inspired by Haz's recent Instagram travelogue and my inflated view of how much you all enjoy me monopolizing fanfiction about these two.





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

While some might believe otherwise, Tom and Haz are in fact two separate distinct individuals.

Okay, so maybe they haven't helped matters by referring to themselves as Thing One and Thing Two, riding around on two-seat bicycles, and generally being joined at the hip (figuratively but also, well, sometimes literally), but they definitely exist in two separate bodies.

So Tom isn't upset when Haz sets off to Germany and Austria with Bluey, because of course he isn't.  He doesn't own his boyfriend, Haz is his own person, and to be honest it makes him feel slightly less guilty about the way he's already dragged him all over the world in his wake, but does he miss Harrison?

Well, of course he does.

They're not used to long separations---or to, ya know, skipping meals together---so when Z catches him morosely sitting up in bed, laptop and Tessa competing for space on his lap---but of course he lets Tessa win, because she's _suchagoodgirl---_ following along with every one of Harrison's updates (today he arrived in Saarbrücken) on his Instagram story, she just raises two knowing eyebrows and walks back out. 

He is not pining ~~much.~~

Okay, so he _may_ be counting down the hours until Haz is back in London.  


And he _may_ drive to pick him up unnecessarily early, and sit in the parking lot feet tapping and hands drumming on the windowsill, singing along to Zendaya and Zac Efron dueting (which she will never know about ~~except she totally already does~~ ).  

And he may hover around outside the car, doing his best impression of Tessa anxiously awaiting his return, self-consciously running a hand through hair that's all over the place anyway, until he catches his first glimpse of his taller, blonder boyfriend.

Haz's face splits into an ear-to-ear grin, eyes crinkled, when their gazes meet, and then he's in Tom's arms.  Or Tom is in his.  It doesn't matter much anyway.  Tom is a ball of antsy excess energy at the best of times, but for now he closes his eyes, rests his chin on Haz's shoulder, and feels himself anchor a little, breathing him in.

"Did somebody miss me?" Haz asks cheekily.

Tom makes a face.  "Nah.  Was nice to get some peace and quiet, actually."

Haz laughs/gasps in mock offense.  "Well I'll bugger off then and give you some more, would you like that?"

He's sun-tanned and grinning and tousled and Tom feels a little surge of fondness.

"Nah," he says, wrapping fingers around Harrison's, "I don't think I would."


End file.
